simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek:Exe19/@comment-4170031-20121225193145
VolatineUsuwam się ze znajomych na fb *FOCH FOREVER *8:00MedeluneXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *8:00MidnightSunno nie zaraz na skarże na Ciebie Bożenie xd *8:00SystemShyKto ma konto na Poszkole.pl? *8:00MedeluneXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *8:01MidnightSunnty *8:01VolatineBożenka sądzi, że koleżanki Mede są durne, a mnie TYLKO MNIE przeprosiła ; * *Poszkole to zuuoo *8:01MidnightSunntagggg.... *8:01SystemShyWoooow! *8:01VolatineI ja nie mam, bo nie chodzę do szkoły ; * *8:01MidnightSunnPowiem mojemu ziomowi o nicku Exe , że mnie prześladujesz. *8:01VolatineMidnight, Ty nołlajfie *8:02MidnightSunnpsss.... *8:02VolatineExe to mój ziomek, to ja wiem, jaki ma rozmiar buta, gdzie mieszka ; * *8:02MedeluneEXEEEEEE XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *8:02SystemShy Znaczy...Yay. I tu nie o to chodzi . Robisz sobie własną stronę...! *8:02Fan Chrysalis nr. 1skomentowałe już twoje opowiadanie *8:02MidnightSunnExe to mój ziom! *8:02MedeluneJulie, to to wszyscy wiedza XD **wiedzą *8:02VolatineEXE TO MÓJ ZIOM *8:02Medelunewiecie, ja go z was wszystkich najszybciej poznałam XD *8:02MidnightSunnEXE TO MÓJ MĄŻ! *8:03VolatineExe to mój BFF *8:03Medeluneczemu mnie na ślub nie zaprosiliście ? ;c *8:03MidnightSunnmój *bo to był ichy ślub xd *8:03VolatineExe to moja lama kochana ; *** *8:03MedeluneXDDDDDD *mam pomysł – skopiuję to potem Exemu x) *8:03MidnightSunnto mój ziom! *8:03SystemShyBoże kłócicie się o jakiegoś EXE. To jest My little pony Wikia,a nie Exe wikia *Indiana12345 has left the chat. *8:04VolatineTO JA BYŁAM POŚREDNIKIEM MIĘDZY EXE A IKSNYZEM *8:04Medeluneboże, nie zakłada się wiki o użytkownikach XD *8:04MidnightSunnJa założe Exe wiki! *8:04VolatineBo Exe zablokował Iksnyza na chacie *8:04MedeluneXDDDDDDDDDDDD *8:04Volatinena gg* *8:04Fan Chrysalis nr. 1co to Exe? *8:04VolatineTo admin Simspedii *8:04MidnightSunnMój mąż. *8:04Medelune*kto *8:04SystemShyA kto to ten EXE *8:04MedeluneUser:Exe19 *8:04VolatineI MOJA LAMA NAJUKOCHAŃSZA *8:04SystemShyMąż???? *8:04Medelunelama ? XDDDDD *8:04MidnightSunnmój mąż. *założe wiki o nim. *8:05Fan Chrysalis nr. 1o mężu *? *8:05MidnightSunnhm...jak on ma wgl na imie ? xd *wiem... ELA! *8:05VolatineNikt tego nie wie *8:05Medeluneja się dowiem x) *Julie, to pewnie dlatego, że go nikt nie pytał XD *8:05VolatineJa znam jego dokładny adres, bo Iksnyz mi podał *I wiem, kiedy Exe ma okres ; * *8:05MedeluneXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *8:06SystemShyDodał 0 edycji nic nie ma na profilu,więc czego od niego chcecie *8:06MidnightSunnxD *Ja znam jego ..... rodziców xD i przebijesz? *8:06Volatinehttp://pl.sims.wikia.com/wiki/Użytkownik:Exe19 *8:06MedeluneSystemShy, ale tytlko tutaj xd *8:07VolatineJa go pytałam ; c *Iksnyz go pytał *8:07Medelunei nie odpowiedział? ;c *MidnightSunn has left the chat. *8:07Volatinehttp://pl.spore.wikia.com/wiki/Użytkownik:Exe19 *8:08MedeluneExe ma podobno na imię Emil XDD *8:08SystemShyTo nie możliwe żeby się nazywał Ela. Jest Chłopakiem . Kręcicie i tyle! *MidnightSunn has joined the chat. *Koszmar has left the chat. *8:09MidnightSunnmoj Emilek ;* *8:09Tiger beetlespadam *8:09SystemShyTaaa *8:09Tiger beetlenq *Tiger beetle has left the chat. *8:10Fan Chrysalis nr. 1jak życie? *8:10SystemShyExe się pewnie zna na kompach...tak jak ja! *8:10Medelunexd *8:10MidnightSunnnie odbijesz mi go ._. *8:10MedeluneZ tym Ela to chodzi o to, że jak ktoś nie podaje swojego imienia to mu wymyślają imie i tyle xd *8:10SystemShyI nie mówię że jestem do niego podobna więc się nie czepiać! *8:10Medelunespk xd ---- *MidnightSunnEXE TO MÓJ MĄŻ! *8:03Wera226Ha! Zamknęłam drzwi *8:03Alexus242OOOOOOO___OOOOOO *8:03VolatineMid: Pomyliłaś chaty XD *8:03Alexus242Na ślub nas nie zaprosiłaś?! *8:03MidnightSunnxd *Wojtexxx7 has joined the chat. *8:03MidnightSunnsorr , nie ten czat xd *8:04Wera226Dobra, przywitam ją...Ech...To staruszka...Tak...To ona..."Hej, ufoczko, chcesz na herbatkę?" *Heja *8:04Wojtexxx7hej *8:04Wera226Ahaaa... xD *8:04Alexus242hej *8:04Medelunehej *8:04Ptyśhej *8:05VolatineExe to moja lama! *8:05MedeluneXDDDDDD *8:05Alexus242XDDDDDDD *8:05MidnightSunnmój mąż. *8:05Wera226xDDD *8:06VolatineMoja lama i mój BFF *8:06Medeluneskopiuję mu to potem x) *8:06VolatineOhh.. NO! Med! XD *8:06MedeluneXDDDDDDDDD *8:06MidnightSunnmój mąż! *ej , wie ktoś jak ma Exe na imie ? xd *8:07Wera226XDDDD *8:07Wojtexxx7Emil *8:07Frugo12bardzo interesujące *8:07Medeluneserio ? oo *8:07Alexus242o.o *8:07Wojtexxx7nom *8:07MedeluneWojtek, skąd ty to wiesz? XDDDDDDDDDDD *MidnightSunn has left the chat. *8:07Wojtexxx7nie pytaj XD *8:07Alexus242Ładne imię *8:08MedeluneWojtek, powiedz XDDDDDDDDD *8:08VolatineWojtek, powiedz, bo będę Ci spamować smsami ; * *8:08Wojtexxx7nie ; ** *8:08VolatineZ bramki internetowej XD *8:08Wera226O_O *8:08Alexus242No, Exe będzie zdziwiony jak wszyscy do niego powiedzą "Hej Emilku" *MidnightSunn has joined the chat. *8:08Wera226xDDDD *8:09Frugo12rozwiązanie:@Wojtexxx7 napisz na priv. @Medelune i po sprawie *8:09MedeluneXDDDDDDDDDD *8:09MidnightSunnjak ma Exe na imię ? xd *8:09VolatineEmilek *8:09MedeluneEmil podobno XDDDD *8:09VolatineEJ *8:09Alexus242Emilcio *.* *8:09MidnightSunnmój Emilek ;* *8:09Wera226Xdddd *8:09MedeluneXDDDDDDD *8:09Wera226xDDD* *Emileć *8:09MidnightSunnEmiś ;p *8:09Wera226Hmm... *EMILAM *8:10Alexus242Emilątko, Emiluś ... *8:10Wojtexxx7tak, Emil *8:10Wera226Emil + Lama = Emilam xDDD *8:10MidnightSunnxd *mój mąż *wiem jaki ma nawet rozmiar buta xd *8:10Alexus242Jaki? *.* *8:10VolatineUrodziłam się w Katowicach, a Exe jest z GOPu, do zerówki chodził ze mną taki Emil i mi on się podobał (ale nikomu nie mówcie; wiem byłam dziwnym dzieckiem) co jeśli podobał mi się Exe *8:10Wera226xDDDD *8:10Volatine?! *8:10MidnightSunnxd *8:10Wera226O JA XDDDDDD *8:11MidnightSunnZabrałąś mi męża! *8:11Alexus242O_O *8:11VolatinePoszłam do zerówki, gdy miałam 5 lat, czyli wtedy kiedy Exe chodził O.o *8:11MedeluneXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *8:11Wera226xDDDDDDDDD *8:11MedeluneJEZU, JULIE XDDDDDDDD *8:11MidnightSunna skąd wiadomo z kąd on jest / xd *8:11Medelunema napisane xd *8:11Volatine"I LIVE IN GOP I WAS BORN ON October 1 I AM Mężczną" *8:12MidnightSunnGOP czyli ? xd *8:12Volatinehttp://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Górnośląski_Okręg_Przemysłowy *8:12Wera226xDDDDD *8:12MidnightSunnaham xd *8:12Wera226Julie, Ty krejzolu xDDD *8:12Volatineomg, I believe I can fly *8:12Medeluneja jestem badziewna z geografi... myslałam, że GOP jest w Gdańsku *8:12Wera226xDDDDDDD *8:12Medelunewiem, co znaczy ten skrót, ale myślałam, że to w Gdańsku xd *8:12Frugo12ja jestem badziewny z matmy XD *8:12Wera226Med, skajpaj masz xDDDD *8:13Medelunedzięki, za przypomnienie xd *8:13MidnightSunnwera masz skajpaja ? xd